Women in the Military Are So Damn Demanding!
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Hijinks ensue when Tashigi forces Law to go get his eyes checked which he flat out refuses to, but in the end after a revelation comes out about what Tashigi likes about men-folk's appearances (and flat out denial of sex of any kind) he finally gives in and goes. Part of my fifteen minute Law prompt series! Rated T for suggestive themes.


Women in the Military Are So Damn Demanding!

**A/N: Welcome to one of my new fifteen minute prompts! Lynz's glasses fetish returns in this fifteen minute challenge which involves Tashigi/Law (YES YOU READ THAT CORRECTLY!) Law's eyesight is getting horrible, and Tashigi has to literally force him to go and get his eyes checked. And with a little incentive he might just go...also I had a giggle at the meshname Lawtash (I know that it ends in 'e' but seriously just let that sink in!) I'm not particularly proud of this one...but I saw it on the list of the pairings that went with this prompt and had to at least try.**

She kept looking over at him, a squinting surgeon is not someone she would want operating on her. "You're squinting again Law, you should seriously get your eyes checked."

"I really wish that you would stop telling me that Tashigi-ya, my vision is fine."

"It's really not, every time I see you you're squinting, if you were my surgeon I'd ask for another one for my own safety."

Law just 'Pshed' his girlfriend off, he could see just fine, there were just a few things that he found difficult to do, like reading little words. Going back to reading books was hard, it gave him a hell of a headache and he didn't care for it.

"Hmmm..." the noise that came out of the woman's mind always meant that either Law was about to get denied something, or she was just thinking really hard, most of the time it was the first option.

"Oh no, don't you go using that 'hmmmm' nonsense again...I'm not going..."

"You'll go."

"What makes you think that I'll go?"

"Because guys with glasses turn me on, could always go to Doflamin-"

"That's just cold...why would you bring that bastard into this, they aren't even real glasses."

"They're prescription sunglasses if you must know."

"And how would you know that, you don't even like him."

"I don't no, but he's said it before..."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to be whapped with a malpractice suit because you were an idiot and did an operation squinty-eyed!"

"What do I get in return if I go?" he asked eyebrows raising with a smirk on his face.

"The love and devotion of me? I thought that was already established?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it, you know I'm not going to get my glasses for at least a week or so, are you going to sit behind me and read me my paperwork and such?" he asked with a grin, he loved messing with Tashigi, because he knew that she could do the same ten-fold.

Law had a criteria for women, and at first he never expected that he was going to get exactly what he wanted. He wanted someone who had authority, he loved it when women were tough, he absolutely hated the ones that tried to use their looks to get what they wanted. Sure, Tashigi was an extremely good looking woman, but it was her attitude. Then there was the second thing, she was good with swords and sharp pointy objects of that nature. Law didn't have a sparing partner when he had time off, and when she showed up in his life, it was just like, his brain was just mush.

Tashigi just laughed, but her being her tripped and landed in his lap...typical Tashigi. "I was going to come back with a witty comeback but now...don't think I want to."

"Aww, I was looking forward to it Tashigi-ya." he whispered in her ear.

"I really wish you would give up that -ya thing..."

"I'll go to the appointment, if not for the fact that you are currently in my lap and are denying me sex if I don't go..."

Tashigi couldn't help but laugh again. "I can't wait to see your cute new glasses." she said getting off his lap, "Besides, I already made the appointment..."

* * *

One Week Later

Law opened the door, he had a long day of work and his glasses finally showed up. They were square black framed glasses that fit his face well (at least he thought so...if he had his way he wouldn't have had them in the first place.)

A pair of arms found their way around Law. "I've been waiting for you to get home...let me see them."

"I'm tired though I want to go to bed."

"And you can...as soon as I see them." To be honest she's been waiting all day for this moment, she was at work just thinking about what Law would look like in his glasses and she just wanted to...well you get the idea.

Law sighed, the glasses gave him a headache, he wasn't used to them, but he could see better. That was the point. Law turned around and looked down at her with them on. "Are you satisfied? Can I go to be-"

"Oh Jesus..." she was literally salivating on the floor. "You look absolutely gorgeous..." she said.

"You've been thinking about this moment all day haven't you?"

"Smoker told me to be excused a couple times today..." she said with a slight blush.

Law couldn't help but smile, "They really do turn you on don't they?"

"I've always found men who could wear glasses attractive." she said, "and hats..." she said kissing him lightly. "You're tired, go on, go to bed." she said before she was picked up in a bridal like position.

"Tomorrow's my day off...I have all night Tashigi-ya." he said kicking their bedroom door closed.


End file.
